Busty meets beauty
by Cush On FanFiction.net
Summary: Aqua and Tifa have a get together, which turns into a major impact on both women.


Aqua laid on her bed, lost in thoughts. Tifa and her had been friends for years now, but she couldn't stop thinking about her. Tifa was so freakin' sexy. Aqua yearned those giant breasts and that strong body to hold her. And that's saying something considering she's not lesbian.

Elsewhere, Tifa was having similar thought about Aqua. She may not of been busty as Tifa, but she was definitely prettier. Her piercing blue eyes and smooth hair captured Tifa's attention instanaly. Someone Tifa could play easily play around with.

Both women couldn't resist one another. The fact that they were meeting up tomorrow made it even worse. They just had to try to keep their cool and have fun.

 _The next day_

Tifa stood in her house waiting for Aqua to arrive. She soon heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. The person standing there was none other than Aqua.

The two sat in the living room and chatted. Despite having a nice time, the two women couldn't help but eye each other. Aqua keep getting distracted by the size of Tifa's chest, and Tifa keep staring into Aqua's sparkling eyes. Their hands soon meet making them gasp and moved away.

"Sorry!" Both called.

"Anyway," Tifa started. "Wanna play a game?"

"How about strip?" Aqua suggested.

"Nah, I'd totally beat you at that!" Tifa mocked.

"Wanna bet?" Bluenette grinned.

"You're on!" The boxer replied.

The two walked into a dark room with one light covering the table. They sat down and got their cards ready.

' _Just you wait, busty!'_ Aqua thought(Out of character, but makes sense for here).

Tifa won the first off with a chuckle. Aqua started by removing the white sleeves off her arms.

"You got lucky!" Bluenette spat.

The next round, Tifa won yet again making Aqua growl. She removed her shoes and got ready.

Tifa won yet around round as Aqua's eyes turned red.

"Better win a round soon or you'll done for!" Tifa mocked.

"Shut up!" The keyblade master told as she removed her leggings.

When the fourth round ended, Aqua had finally taken a round!

"Ah! Who's losing now?!" She asked.

To her surprise, Tifa smirked while slowly removing her tank top. Her large breasts bounced after the top passed them. Aqua blushed watching them jiggle. Shaking her head back into reality, Aqua sat back down as got her deck ready.

Both placed their cards down to see Tifa had taken victory. Aqua removed herself of her top realizing her perked breast behind a blue bra.

"You're gonna lose, honey!" Tifa mocked.

"Oh, that's it!" Aqua roared before cross across the table and tackling the boxer.

Aqua threw a punch, but Tifa dodged it and punched her gut. With Aqua's guard down, Tifa kicked Aqua off her.

Tifa rushed over only to have bluebette grab her by the skirt. She kicked Aqua away, but that caused Aqua to tear her skirt off. Tifa blushed allowing the other woman to throw the remains of her skirt in her face. Aqua jabbed the guardian of the lifestreams abdomen, then flipped her over her head.

"Had enough?" She asked while cracking her knuckles.

"Think that's gonna stop me?!" Tifa replied

Tifa throw a sideways kick, but Aqua blocked it and throw she aside. The keyblade master ran over, but Tifa got up and ripped her bra off. Aqua's entire face turned red as she covered her chest.

"Awwww, is someone embarrassed?" Tifa mocked.

Aqua growled as she eyes turned red and fire surrounded her. She then tackled Aqua onto a nearby coach. Before Aqua could fight back, she was pinned down and meet with Tifa's lips resting on her own. Aqua's blue eyes shot open from this action as she laid still. Tifa used this chance to explore Aqua's mouth with her tongue. The keyblade master soon shut her eyes and kissed back. After a couple of minutes, Tifa moved away to ask her, "This is what you wanted, right?" Aqua nodded and was soon meet again by the other woman's lips.

After striping nude, Tifa stood both up and pushed Aqua against the wall. A glorious sight was to be seen by anyone, male or female. One woman, blue of hair, had large breasts, a slender body, wide hips, and smooth skin. The other woman, brown of hair, bust and hips twice the size of the other's, light six packs, and muscular limbs. A sight given from the heavens.

Aqua took hold of one of Tifa's large, firm breasts. She earned a moan from her as Aqua gentle squished it. Not to long after, she used her pointer finger and thumb to twist Tifa's nipple. She then leaded down to leave a kiss where Tifa's neck meet her shoulder. Aqua was soon eye level with her breasts as she paced the free nipple in her mouth and sucked. Tifa loved this feeling. One of her breasts being suck and the other fondled by the person she loved. Truly a pleasure feeling.

After a bit, Tifa gently pushed Aqua away to return a favorite. Tifa grabbed one of Aqua's smaller breasts and leading down to lick the other. Aqua let out moans of joy, not wanted this moment to end.

Tifa then leaned down and kissed her lover again. Aqua soon placed her hand on Tifa's mountains of womanhood and slowly moved dowe her muscular, yet smooth body. She soon reached her womanhood and rubbed it. Not wanted to miss out on the action, Cloud's childhood friend placed her hand on Aqua's lower region and rubbed. Their lips clashed as they continued to rub.

The two soon returned to the coach. They laid down and started to scissor. Both breathed heavily while keeping a steady pace. They soon picked up speeds and began to moan.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Both cried out.

It was such an amazing feeling for both of them. They increased their speed and power. Tifa leaded her head back as Aqua placed her hand near their womanhoods. They then leaned forward as Tifa gently grabbed Aqua's chin and kissed her.

"Oh, oh, oh!" They moan

"T-Tifa!" Aqua cried. "I think I'm gonna cum!"

They then screamed at the top of their lungs as they came all over the coach.

Aqua laid exhausted, unable to move herself. Tifa picked her up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs.

They soon reached the bathroom. Tifa helped Aqua stand up and turn the water on. The boxer rubbed the soap bar on her hands, placed the bar back, and cleaned her lover's back. Aqua moaned at how gentle the other woman was. With her guard down, Tifa rubbed Aqua's rear end. Hearing her moan was amazing for Tifa as she squished her ass.

She then spun Aqua around and cleaned her cleavage. Bluenette keep moaning, loving the touch of Tifa. Tifa leaded down and began to lick Aqua's nipple.

"Oh! Yes!" Aqua moaned. "Please don't stop!"

Tifa did as she was told and took hold of her other boob. Aqua arched her back while leaning her head backwards. Tifa then started to nibble her nipple.

Tifa couldn't contain it anymore. She had to let loose. She picked Aqua against the wall, lifted her leg up, and slammed her womenhood onto Aqua's lower region. She rubbed at great speeds.

"Yes! More!" Aqua keep begging.

Tifa rubber her larger breasts against Aqua's, giving even more pleasure to her. Tifa could feel herself reaching the climax, but wasn't ready to end. She stopped, which made Aqua beg for more. Knowing what would have if she kept it up, Tifa kissed Aqua to prevent her from saying anymore for the time being.

Once she felt like she had enough time, Tifa slammed all her lips, chest, and hips onto Aqua's. Aqua moaned within the kiss as Tifa kept her pinned. The walls began to crack from impact. Not being able to hold it in anymore, both came as the cum went down the drain.

After making sure all the cum was gone, tifa look back to see that Aqua had passed out. She picked her up, turned the shower off, and carried Aqua to the bed. She laid down while resting the Keyblade Masters head on her chest.

A few hours later, Aqua woke up to see she was laying in Tifa's boobs. She looked to see Tifa smile at her. She smiled back and climbed up to lay kisses over her face. Aqua then stood upwards while rubbing their crotches together. Tifa took hold of her ass while Aqua rubbed. She then leaned forward to licked Aqua's nipple.

Before things could get any better, Aqua saw she it was past 7:30 past.

"Shit!" She yelled. "My night shift starts in an hour."

She leap off the bed as the two women got dressed. Tifa walked her downstairs to the door.

"I'll see you again real soon!" Aqua said.

"You, too!" Tifa replied before kissing her lover goodbye.

And after about a month, Aqua and Tifa truly knew they loved each other. They starting living together and doing most things with one another. True love, in the face of the same genders. Something always worth admiring.


End file.
